


Even Time lords need some alone Time

by 2kitsune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Swearing, Voyeurism, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th doctor has a night to himself for once, as Rose has gone out, and uses it to his full advantage. </p><p>-</p><p>His usually spiked up hair is sticking to his forehead slightly when The Doctor pushes his free ,shaky, hand through it then clenching his fingers into the thick locks and tugging lightly when he accidentally twists his hand as it comes up his length and, oh god, it felt good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Time lords need some alone Time

The Doctor hummed to himself as he stared at the clock, begging for it to go faster. To him it seemed like time was dragging on, and he was stuck right in the middle of it. The brunet chucked to himself at the irony of that, a Time Lord stuck in time, how funny.

 

Rose had gone out for the night, they were back in London against the Doctors wishes, but instead of staying in the TARDIS like he usually would Rose had insisted they stay in a motel only for her to go off with Micky, Ricky, of all people. 

 

He groaned as he ran a hand over his face, pushing his hair back as he lent back in his wooden chair. There was nothing to do in this room, as he had found out earlier on, because whatever was on TV was no interest to him. Sure he could go back out to the TARDIS, but he didn’t want Rose to yell for wasting the room when they had taken it for the night. 

 

Standing up The Doctor made his way to the right bed, as he had decided the chair that he was sitting in was no longer comfortable, letting himself fall down onto it with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankles. He had taken off his shoes, for once, so his feet were clothed in black socks. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, hoping that it would be able to distract him till Rose got back, but it ended up only distracting him for a couple of minutes as there was nothing of interest to scan in this small hotel room.

 

Great, now all he had was the white square ceiling at. A sigh rattled from between his lips before he closed his eyes to the image, settling for maybe having a nap before Rose got back, but he never got that far. As soon as he closed his eyes and even relaxed in the slightest the image of his blonde companion swam into his view, and his two hearts thudded in his chest. 

 

He had strong feelings for her, ones that he doesn’t really understand, but she could never know. As he lay he remembered the day she had kissed him and the feeling of her soft lips against his, he decides to ignore the little voice in his head that reminds him it was Cassandra, and the little sigh she had let out against his lips. 

 

The little sigh that bordered on a moan, the same sigh that echoed around in his head months later. He heard it in his dreams, or just when he was daydreaming, and it was inconvenient. The thought of her little sigh soon turned into the thought of a full out moan, followed by the feeling of her soft body curving against his, her breasts pressing up against his own torso. 

 

He rose his eyebrows at a familiar warmth in his stomach that slowly moved to his groin, tenting the fabric of the suit that he wore. His lips pulled up to expose his teeth in a mock snarl, arching his hips so that it ruts against the cotton. He kept his eyes closed as he brought one hand out from under his head, placing it on his stomach. He continues to let his mind wander as he slowly lets his hand trail lower, fingertips just brushing against the growing bulge in his in his suit pants, remembering the brief glimpses of her silky skin whenever her shirt rode up to expose her flat stomach. 

 

The brunet man arched up into the touch when he moved his hand down lower, rutting into the palm of his hand. As he palmed himself he remembered when Rose had bent over enough, or wore low cut tops, so that The Doctor could see the ample swell of her breasts. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone, and so long since he had time alone to relieve himself like this. 

 

Sitting up The Doctor took time in undoing his jacket, long fingers popping open the buttons before he shrugged it off of his shoulders and threw it to the side, then deciding to undo the button on his cuffs and roll up his sleeves, exposing the expanse of his forearms. 

 

As he lays down his hand travels to his tie, undoing the knot but not pulling the material completely off from around his neck, then flicking open the top two buttons with just his pinkie. He had, had a while to perfect that, and it made things so easy when he had to do quick changes.

 

His pants were even more bunched over his crotch as he settled again, laying back fully, his head cushioned by one of the flat hotel pillows. One hand was still behind his neck, fingers pressing against the column of his neck, the other back on his waist. Licking across his lips he used that hand to undo the belt on his pants, easily flicking it open, before undoing his zipper and only then does he push his long fingers under the waistband of his briefs and touch himself. 

 

His immediate reaction is a drawn out moan that he isn’t able to stop in time, echoing into the silent room as he wraps his fingers around his member and tugs but he doesn’t get very far because his pants were more constricting than he had thought. Now he brought his hand away from himself, instead curling the fingers of both hands into the waist of his pants and shimmying his hips till he had them off from around his waist, and from there it was just the simple matter of pulling them off of himself and throwing them away somewhere. The hand he hasn’t used to touch himself going back behind his head again.

 

His erection is poking up underneath his waistband and he idly uses his fingers to play with the head, thumb sliding across the slit to collect the pre- cum that was forming there, rolling his hips up at the pleasurable feeling. Most people assumed that just because he was a time lord, and never showed any interest, people always seemed to be kissing him but he was usually not the one to initiate it, that he was asexual. But The Doctor can’t help but chuckle as he pushes his boxers down so that his erection is free and wraps his long fingers around his member, because that’s obviously not true. Just no one ever bothered to ask. 

 

His chuckle turns into a drawn out moan when he starts to slowly move his hand, pumping himself slowly and hissing because he was already sensitive. The Doctor keeps his gaze up on the ceiling as he strokes himself, head back on the pillow with his eyes closed, mouth open and tongue flicking out to lick across his bottom lip. The brunet picks up pace as the heat in his stomach curls down into his groin, the echo of a tingle radiating up his spine that makes him arch slightly off of the bed. He doesn’t think he’ll last very long so he picks it up in favour of getting this done before anybody comes back and catches him, because that would definitely be embarrassing. 

 

Rolling his hips up The Doctor’s hand stills and he roughly fucks his own hand, biting on his own lip so hard that they break through his bottom lip a little, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth but it doesn’t deter him. As he flicks his hips up he collects some pre- cum again, using it as a natural lubricant that he spreads over his member so that it doesn’t chafe. 

 

There’s also sweat on his palm from his ministrations, making it easy for his member to slide into the tight ring of his fingers. The brunet realizes he should have taken off of his shirt as he begins to pump his hand again, going in tandem with his hips, because there’s sweat collecting on his forehead and pricking under his arms. His other hand, which had been kept behind his head, was finally brought down to instead rest on his stomach, thumb stroking across cloth covered navel. It only takes one movement to undo all of the buttons of his shirt and push the fabric aside so that he can stroke across his actual navel and not be deterred by fabric, feeling the goosebumps that are raised on his skin. 

 

The Doctor picks up the pace of his stroking as he lolls his head forwards so that his chin hits his chest, staring down at himself. In his veins there’s this tingling that’s rolling out to his fingertips, his toes, and a sudden spike of pleasure makes him arch up towards the ceiling again. 

 

“Rose,” He mutters so quietly that no one would hear it, biting down on his bottom lip at the next loud groan that escaped his lips. “Rose!” It spilled out over his lips in the wake of a moan as his hips stuttered and he almost lost his pace, using his thumb to nick that sensitive spot just under his frenulum between rough strokes. 

 

As he plants his feet down to get more power his thighs are shaking, sweat beading on his forehead as he goes and his next, “Oh god!” Is much louder when it echoes around the room, like there’s more than one of him in here and if The Doctor didn’t already know he was completely alone he would have stopped to check.

 

His usually spiked up hair is sticking to his forehead slightly when The Doctor pushes his free ,shaky, hand through it, then clenching his fingers into the thick locks and tugging lightly when he accidentally twists his hand as it comes up his length and, oh god, it felt good. 

 

The Doctor’s moans only got louder as he stroked himself faster, his body tightening and shuddering and arching and then he was cumming with a loud shout. “Rose!” He yells as his orgasm hits him so hard he arches right off of the bed, biting on his bottom lip so hard his teeth pierce through the skin and makes it bleed, white exploding from behind his closed eyes and for a second he swears he sees the Milky Way as his whole body shudders and white explodes in stripes across his stomach and part of his chest. 

 

His thighs twitch as he comes down, body relaxing against the relatively soft bed, a pleasant warmth spreading out to the very end of his limbs as well as some tingling that leaves him feeling muted and heavy, almost sleepy but he had to get up, had to clean himself up before Rose got back and saw what he had been doing, his reputation would be over if she saw that! 

 

It was so warm, so comfortable, on this bed though but if he didn’t want to be in an uncomfortable situation tomorrow he would have to clean up the drying cum on his bare stomach. Groaning now he pushed up so that he was sitting, hissing as his fingers brushed across his over sensitive member, the brunet’s eyebrows furrowing, when he went to pull his briefs back up and over himself, thought it was mostly just to walk to the bathroom. 

 

When he stands it’s on shaky legs and he ambles towards the bathroom, having to try twice to flick the lights on, but once he goes he goes straight for a washcloth that he wets underneath the sink and rings out before beginning to dab at his own stomach to clean himself. 

 

The Doctor is just stepping out of the bathroom again, his shirt now done up although otherwise he still only has his briefs on, when the doorknob jingles and the sound of someone slotting the key in echoes in the doctors ears. The brunet’s eyes flick towards the far side of his bed where he can see just the leg of his pants, but there’s no way he’d get there in time and manage to pull them on before Rose walks through the door. 

 

In fact he’s still standing there when Rose does finally opens the door and stumbles in, her cheeks red and her eyes bright as she surveys the room but as soon as she spots the doctor her eyebrows furrow. 

 

“Doctor?” She asks as she steps forwards into the room and closes the door behind her with her foot, eyes still on him and the brunet doesn’t miss how her eyes flick down to his underwear before firmly flicking back up to his face. “Why’re you only in your underwear?” 

 

“Why can’t I be?” He hurriedly shoots back, fixing her with a look that says that nothings wrong when really his two hearts are beating so fast it hurts in his chest, shaking his head before looking away and instead making his way towards his bed for the night, the very bed that were still messed up from where he had been laying on it mere moments ago. 

 

“I- I suppose,” Rose mutters and in his peripheral vision he sees her walking towards her own bed, dropping her stuff onto the bed before throwing herself down onto it so that she’s looking up at the ceiling and The Doctor definitely isn't looking when her shirt rides up to expose her perfect skin. 

 

“Where’s Ricky?” He asks as he sits down and pulls out his sonic screwdriver, pretends to be doing something on it when really he’s watching her from under his eyelashes.   
“Micky,” Rose frowns. “And he had to go home to do something quickly.” She looks mildly angry as she speaks, but The Doctor knows not to ask about it in fear of the blond’s wrath, that and he was still aware of his own half nakedness and an equally as stupid fear that she would somehow guess what he had been doing. 

 

“What’ve you been doing?” Rose is now asking as though she had just read his mind, and when The Doctor looks over he finds her watching him with a smirk on her lips. “You look oddly happy.” 

 

“Do I?” The brunet feigns being confused, lips curling up into a small smile right back at her. “I’ve just been relaxing,” He shrugs. “Nothing interesting.” 

 

“Oh?” She says and was I just him or did her eyes slide over him again, lingering this time. “Just relaxing, huh?” 

 

That makes The Doctor put down his sonic screwdriver, although he had just been idly holding it in his hand and tapping it against his knee now and again, before fixing her with an odd look. “Well if you call laying here doing nothing interesting. Well, I was playing around with my sonic screwdriver. Well, not really there's really nothing in this room to scan or play around with there fore.” He feigns. “I wasn’t doing anything else, just relaxing.” 

 

“Sure,” Rose winks at him before standing, “And I’m a monkey’s uncle.” With that she moves towards the bathroom and has shut the door before The Doctor can speak up to ask her what she means, but something tells him that she knows exactly what he had been doing. 

 

Sighing he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, laying back down on the bed with a stupid smile on his lips that stretched from one ear to the other, a chuckle bubbling up his throat. He was stupid to think he could get anything past Rose Tyler, stupid indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently go in Doctor Who after denying watching it for ages, but I'm only up to the 6th season so I haven't seen all of it. Yes, the 10th doctor is my favorite. If you liked this then please kudos it :) and also I love hearing constructive criticism from you guys so if you have any just put a comment! But also if you just liked the story then leave a comment? Thanks!


End file.
